Personal Decorator
Personal Decorator is an achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It requires the player to earn all decorations in the campaign, meaning all the medals in the display case of the safe house. These decorations include some very difficult tasks as well as many time-consuming ones, leading this achievement/trophy to be one of the most difficult in the entire series. Walkthrough Master of Arms Master of Arms requires the player to earn all campaign weapons, attachments, and camos. This means 650 kills for every primary weapon as well as 150 kills for every secondary weapon. War Machine and Annihilator do not have any unlocks, but still require 300 and 150 kills (respectively), most likely due to a bug. It is recommended to pursue this decoration after completing almost every other decoration, as it is unavoidable to make some progress towards these kills while going for ones such as Legendary Service and Above and Beyond. Arguably the fastest location to farm kills in masses for most weapons is in Rise & Fall, in the part where the Player and Hendricks assist the Egyptian Army in closing off the eastern checkpoint by blowing up the underground pathways with a Spike Launcher. During this section, enemies will rapidly spawn in from the opposite side in infinite amounts until the player progresses through the mission. The player can take cover either by the concrete barricades, or in the lowered part of the destroyed road. With this method, gaining 650 kills for a weapon will take about 20 minutes, excluding the time it takes to get to this part of the mission through unskippable cutscenes (going through the story so exiting and re-entering the mission will bring the player to the most recent checkpoint is recommended to cut down this unnecessary time). Most weapons are applicable here, though some sniper rifles and light machine guns handle fairly slowly so the enemies may overwhelm the player; in this scenario, using the balcony on the right-hand side (when entering the battlefield) for more protective cover is recommended. Enemies occasionally drop ammo which can be used to refill without using an ammo crate, though if needed, there are some crates near the area's entrance. It is worthy to note that dying will reset any weapon progression since the last checkpoint, but saving and quitting (even when only replaying the mission) will not reset kills, only mission progress. Exiting the mission immediately after dying (before respawning) also saves progression. Another favorable farming spot would be at the start of Life, where the player is dropped into an arena against ASPs and P.A.W.W.S. walkers. After the initial waves are destroyed, it is possible to trigger a cycle where if the objective isn't completed, Talons and Grunts will spawn in infinite numbers. The constant flow of Talons is useful for achieving kills with the BlackCell and XM-53 launchers. Note that for the XM-53 challenge, a hybrid fire version works as well. Dedicated to Excellence Dedicated to Excellence requires the player to fully upgrade all Cyber Cores. While playing through the campaign, the player will earn Fabrication Kits from completing the mission on different difficulty levels as well as from certain Accolades. These kits can be used to unlock weapons, wildcards, grenades and equipment and Cyber Cores. There are three trees of Cyber Cores - Martial, Chaos and Control - and each of these trees have seven abilities. Every ability requires two Fabrication Kits to unlock and upgrade, and once all abilities in every tree is upgraded, the decoration is awarded. Armament Superiority Armament Superiority requires the player to unlock and purchase all weapons, lethals, tacticals, and tactical rigs. As explained above, Fabrication Kits can be used to unlock different items for use. There are 25 weapons to unlock (as the first of each category is unlocked by default), five lethals, two tacticals and six tactical rigs, leaving a total of 38 Fabrication Kits needed. Heroic Service Heroic Service requires the player to complete the campaign on the Veteran difficulty. This decoration is also unlocked if the campaign is completed on Realistic difficulty. Legendary Service Legendary Service requires the player to complete the campaign on the Realistic difficulty. This requires a great deal of patience, and it is recommended to complete the campaign on a lower difficulty first to get a better knowledge on mission layouts and objectives. Being level 20 is also helpful, as it gives the player the ability to use all Cyber Core trees in a mission as opposed to choosing one beforehand. Drakon is a very effective weapon for this difficulty level, due to its high damage, relatively high fire rate and accuracy. Using DNI Tactical Mode is highly advised, as it gives the player better information in battle and helps survival. Playing carefully and moving from cover to cover is mandatory, as the player is practically not allowed to take any damage. After completing all missions on Realistic, the decoration will be rewarded, along with Heroic Service if the player did not have it before. Immortal Fame Immortal Fame requires the player to complete every mission in the game at least once on Veteran difficulty without restarting from a checkpoint. Utilizing co-op for this decoration is highly recommended, as the player is allowed to go down for others to revive without it counting as a death. As long as the player doesn't restart from a checkpoint and plays it from start to finish on Veteran, completing the mission will count. It is recommended to also keep track of each mission (such as on a notepad), as the game will not display what missions the player has completed on Veteran without restarting from checkpoint. Like when completing the campaign on Realistic difficulty, patience and carefulness are key to success. Chronicler Chronicler requires the player to locate and collect all the collectibles in the campaign. Above and Beyond Above and Beyond requires the player to complete all accolades for all missions. Duty Calls Duty Calls requires the player to complete all campaign challenges. There are three categories: Missions, Tools of the Trade and Career. The challenges in Missions should come naturally while going for Legendary Service and Immortal Fame, and most of the Career ones should also come while going for other decorations. Some Tools of the Trade challenges come with natural progression of other decorations, and the remaining can be farmed along with the weapon unlocks for Master of Arms. Due to Decorated (in Career) being unlocked from the player obtaining 11 decorations, with there being 10 besides this and Full Honors, it will be unlocked once everything else is complete, unlocking this decoration and Full Honors by extension (if it doesn't appear at first, relaunching the game may fix this). Tried and True Tried and True requires the player to earn a score of 35,000 in Combat Immersion. For this, it needs to be completed in a timely manner, killing enemies quickly and wasting as little time as possible due to the time bonuses making a big portion of the final score. A weapon that can kill many enemies quickly is recommended, such as a light machine gun (Dingo in particular shines due to its high magazine capacity and DPS), and other upgrades that allow for mobility and completing waves as quickly as possible. It is worthy to note that starting the next wave automatically refills all ammo, including the current magazine, so reloading once the wave is complete is obsolete. Grim Reaper Grim Reaper requires the player to neutralize 2,000 hostiles. The player should not worry about this decoration too much, as it will inevitably come while going for other decorations, and will likely be the first decoration earned. Full Honors Full Honors requires the player to earn all other campaign decorations. Personal Decorator achievement image BO3.jpg|XBOX One Achievement Image Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Achievements